


Things That Make Patrick Kane Cry:  Jonathan Toews and Children

by orphan_account



Category: Chicago Blackhawks - Fandom, Hockey RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Gen, Jonny + Children, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-21
Updated: 2013-04-21
Packaged: 2017-12-09 01:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/768463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick, Jonathan and Sharpy are at the airport when wild Captain-loving children appear! </p>
<p>[sorry....I'm lame at summaries]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Make Patrick Kane Cry:  Jonathan Toews and Children

Patrick Kane watched as his best friend and captain stopped, getting on his knees to sign a little girl’s jersey. As Jonathan was handing her jersey back, the little girl wrapped her arms around him, thanking him in her cute little voice.

A huge relaxed and very real grin broke out on Jonny’s face as he gently hugged her back. “No, thank you, sweetie. Want to take some pictures?” 

Patrick’s heart ached at the sight. His captain was so good with children, he’d make a great dad. He was so lost in the two making faces at the girl’s mom, he didn’t notice the other Patrick approaching.

“Peeks, your sickening ‘I’m-in-love-with-that-moron’ face is out.” Sharpy threw an arm around the blond’s shoulder, drawing him close.

“Don’t call me that!” He snapped, trying to push him away, cheeks reddening at his words. “And I’m not, okay?”

“Don’t even bother lying to me. You just better put a ring on it before someone else does. Oh look. Here comes another kid.” He slipped off with a quick pat to Kaner’s shoulder.

Kaner glanced back at Jonny, the little girl and her mom long gone. And sure enough, there was a little boy and Jonathan was kneeling again to be on eye level with the kid. “Hey buddy, you gonna grow up and play hockey too?”

The boy grinned, handing Jonny a puck to sign, clearly nervous and trying to form words. “Yes! I wanna be like you and Kaner when I’m big. My friend plays hockey too. He’s like Kaner.“ 

Jonny grinned even wider, glanced up to where he’d left Patrick and met his eyes, grin faltering a little bit at the expression on Kaner’s face. He quickly signed the puck and took a few pictures with the boy before hugging him goodbye. He then beelined for his best friend, catching up to him before Kaner could slip off. “Hey, what’s up? Are you actually crying?”

“Uh, nope…I’m not..” He hurriedly wiped at his eyes, before turning to face him. 

“What’s wrong?”

“You’re just ridiculously cute with kids, okay? Now fuck off.” Kaner managed a smile, playfully pushing at him.

Jonny grabbed his hands before he could pull away, a very slight upturn of his lips at the tease. “But why are you  _crying_  over it?”

“Just makes me really want kids with-..I just want them one day, okay?” Patrick was getting emotional all over again and he really needed to stop. They’re in the middle of the fucking airport.

Jonny sensed it and decided to let it go, releasing Patrick’s wrists. “Just do it with someone responsible, okay?” He joked, pulling back.

“Fuck you, Toews.” Kaner grinned, walking off to find Sharpy, refusing to think about anything regarding rings.


End file.
